gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Francis Casso
'Early life' It was early 1991 when Francis was thrown into life with no warning. Forced to leave his home city due to some criminals that he had beef with, he travels to a new city each week. Looks like he'll be forever on the road, never being able to settle down. Francis, also called "Frank" was born in Seattle where he quickly started taking the bad decisions. His parents were never close to back him up and teach him the lesson he needed to learn. One thing led to another, finally getting really cought up in some drug deals. He was in some deep trouble, running away was his only option. Francis was a con-artist. He loved scamming people, loved ripping them off. If you ask him how to get easy cash, he'll most likely point you in the right direction. Now, there's people that don't like to get ripped off and most of the times have angry reactions. Frank learned to defend himself and to win a fight, but that wasn't enough to face the "big trouble". 'The problem' There was this one big problem with Frank. He was a gambling addict. He loved everything that related to luck and chance. Blackjack, poker, roulette... you name it. He stopped his habit of scamming people as he tried to build a decent living for himself, unfortunately he didn't realise that gambling wasn't helping him do that. He kept going between casinos, wagering all his money on shit games. He lost a lot more than he earned until the day he hit the jackpot. One day, he finally got what he was searching for so desperately, the big win. Getting his numbers right after a high bet in a routine roulette game, he managed to multiply his fortune by twenty. Now with this win, he got even deeper in his addiction. He started dressing classy, started living in the high class. Fortune got into Francis's head. Confident on his forces, Frank took the leap of faith and traveled to Vegas, where he is about to have a life changing moment. As he enters a casino recommended by his friend he goes for a game of blackjack where confidently bets all his cash. He won big time that night. But just as he was about to leave, greed drove Frank into doing a stupid mistake. He thought back of the time he was a con-artist and decided to try to hack a blackjack game. He placed his bets as he put's his devious scheme in place. Unfortunate for Francis, the video camera got him busted. The cassino took all his betting money and gave him in the hands of the cops, where he served a couple of years in jail for fraud. Los Santos After a few days from being released, he runs away again, with the little he has left Los Santos being the destination. Why Los Santos? Frank has done some research and the outcome was that Los Santos is most prone to accept fraud, to be scammed and to loose money. Most of all, Los Santos is not rich in casino's, therefor Frank would be safe from immediate trouble. 'What now?' Frank started doing petty crimes, like mugging, stealing cars and selling pieces. Easy scams that could be pulled off on anybody. Frank kept his dedication to the crime life, showing great interess in helping other people working in the same industry as he is. One day he was driving around the neighbourhood he bought an appartment in, when he hears a couple of gun-shots and an officer pointing a gun at somebody. Frank held a pure anger towards the law enforcement, without even thinking, he hit the gas, ramming the car dirrectly into the officer. While the guy realised he is free, he rushed towards Frank's car, to jump in it, in order to get away, but just as he was heading there, he was gunned down by a male, holding an AK-47. Frank panicked and drove away, seeing his attempt ruined. He ditched the car and went back home. Los Santos is known for having few bars. Big problem for Frank who was and still is a passionate drinker. Fortunately he was able to find this bar... R&R where he started hanging around daily. Really soon he started making friends. One time he started talking with an individual called Carter. Carter provoked Frank to a game of blackjack after hearing of his history. They started playing and just after a couple of hands, Frank won all, boosting his interess in the games again. But he realised it's not suppoused to happen, therefor he kept going with his life. The crime life Frank got in touch with a couple of people that he started working for, doing different types of tasks. From robbing containers, to wracking bars, taxing businesses etc. It was not that safe to hang around these people, but Frank was easily corrupted in that lifestile, starting to adapt to what people do. "When in Rome, do as the romans do." With no clue where this will end. Francis keeps going one step at a time.